10 song challenge
by Countess of crime
Summary: Saw this on someone's profile and decided to try it


10 song challenge

put your source of music on shuffle. write a short story inspired by the song that come on. repeat this for 10 songs. however, you can only write you story for as long as the song is. for example if the song is 3 minutes long, you have three minutes to write your story.

song 1- doctor jones by Auqua

story 1- indeana jones vs doctor jones

joe hardy stared at his brother. "what are you wearing."

An ideana jones costume." frank replied.

"that is not indeana jones." joe smirked. " the tag says doctor jones, as in the auqua song"

"What" frank asked. frank looked at the tag. "so it does."

song 2-carol of the bells by pentatonix

story 2- the singing brother

nancy drew burst out laughing as joe came down the stairs in his christmas wonsey.

"at least i'm not ringing bells and singing like frank is." joe said.

"what where." nancy shreiked. " i've got to see this.

joe lead her up stairs to franks room. nancy peeked into the room. frank hardy was indeed dancing around his room singing carol of the bells. nancy shriked with laughter as frank shook the jingle bells in his hand.

"joe, thank you for showing me this side of frank" nancy giggled.

joe just smiled.

song 3-Guardian angel by nightcore

story 3- i'm back for you.

frank stared at his brothers bed. "i will never stop loving you little brother."

frank looked up as the window opened. in slid joe hardy.

"joe!? your back!" frank enveloped joe in a hug. "why'd you run off"

"i needed time to think." Joe Anwsered.

"oh." frank said. "Why'd you come back."

"I came back for you"

song 4-unsteady by x-ambasadors

story 4-teetering on the edge.

frank hardy looked up at the roof, teriffied. he started at the spot were his brother joe was teetering on the edge .frank screamed and ran forword as his brother fell from the twenty story building.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" joes scream revibrated through the air.

frank and joe fell to the ground as joe landed in his brothers arms.

"thanks bro." joe sighed.

song 5-dynamite by taio cruz

story 5- fenton vs just dance

fenton chuckled as he watched his sons and thier girlfriends play just dance. joe had suggested they play it after their study session.

"i throw my hands up in the air sometimes" joe sang.

the song eneded.

"ok, my turn' fenton said. Frank switched out with his father. laura pulled out her camera in order to video this. somehow fenton ended up on his butt.

song 6- just dance by lady gagag

story 6- dance party

vanessa gigled as she looked around the room. she and her best friend, callie shaw, had set up strobe lights and speakers all over her room. the girls than invited their friends iola morton, liz webling and nancy drew.

they had already gotten two calls from the neighbors asking them to calm down. suddenly the lights turned on and vanessas mom, andrea walked in. "why" was all she said before shrugging and joining the girls.

song 7- elf's lament by barenaked ladies

story 7- christmas concert disaser.

laura hardy laughed as she watched her sons stomping around on stage dressed as elves holding strike sings.

she looked at the other kids and cuaght sight of chet morton, vanessa bender, callie shaw, biff hooper and nacy drew.

she laughed even hearder as nancy and vanessa sudenly fell off the stage after having triped over biff and chet.

callie laughed so hard that she started a domino effect on stage. everyone in the audince laughed.

song 8-boomarang by jojo siwa

story 8- 9th grader bullys

"hey" Joe hardy shouted. "leaver her alone."

Iola Morton sighed in relief as she was let go. two 9th grade boys had pinned her to the lockers and were playing with her hair when joe interupted. bothe joe and iola fought the 9th graders. the two 4th graders then ran too joe's big brother frank.

"That was a very brave thing you did for Iola" Frank said after they explained. "but also very dangerous. promise me you won't do anything like that again.

"I promise" Joe said.

song 9-better when i'm dancing by megan trainor

story 9-dance partners and black mail.

"I can't believe you can't dance" Callie shaw told her boyfriend.

"you CAN NOT tell joe about this" Frank hardy replied. "it's bad enough i have to get dance lessons from my girlfriend, i don't need joes teasing addaed to the mix."

"oh don't worry" callie smiled. "i will use this as blackmail material. after all, we wouldn't want dear little brother to figuire out now would we.

song 10- party in the CIA b y weird al yankovic

story 10- CIA in Gray.

"hey gray, have you heard this song." joe hardy asked.

"what song" the gray man asked.

" this one" joe said, playing a porody of party in the usa. "it's called party in the CIA. it reminded me of you."

"the network is way better than the CIA." gray said.

"that's what the song says about the FBI" joe said.


End file.
